Awoken - a serie of oneshots
by BlueEyedMe
Summary: I move my hand down and glides my fingers gently through Bart's hair. Soft. Bart rewards me with a sort of happy sigh. I hum and turns to look at Kon, only to yelp out loud and nearly jump out of my skin. Kon is looking at me. My hand stills in Bart's hair and Kon arches a brow at me. I flush. Ohh man...
1. Movie Night

Just a Little oneshot in Timothy's P.O.V. Rated T to be sure.

* * *

><p>Suddenly light explodes against my closed lids. Grumbling I turn my head downwards to hide it against my pillow, only to receive a quick, harsh jab to my stomach. A groan leaves my lips at the slight pain which rouse me from sleep.<p>

The first thing I realize as consciousness return to me is a terribly neck ache and that my right leg is feeling kind of numb. And warmth, it's so very warm. Secondly I realize the reason for my neck ache is because of something hard and warm underneath it. Also a warm weight lies across my collarbones, stomach and right leg.

Turning my head to the right and opening my eyes, the first thing I see is the colour black. Still groggy with sleep, I let my eyes trail upwards and barely contain a shocked gasp from leaving my lips. Before me is a big red ''S''. Kon. _Kon_, my mind informs me insistently and my muscles pulls taut and I lay rigid. Ohh, God.

My movement makes Kon, KON!, snuggle a little closer and deeply inhale before letting out the breath. My mind freaks out, and screams at me to lie still, so I do. With heightens senses, my body is hyper aware of all the warmth surrounding it and the movements against it.

Movements of Kon's chest as he breathes and small reflexive twists. Movement against my hip and... my hip? Impossible tense, I slowly let my eyes wander down my chest and stomach till I see a hand. Further down is a mob of auburn coloured hair. Bart. Bart, who is constantly making small movements. And is he.. nipping on my pants? And _fuck_, it's embarrassing, but the sensations are great.

I flush and I would not be surprised if my face resemble a tomato. I can literally feel my cheeks and ears scorched by warmth. Because now, just now I realize I am laying tangled with my two best friends, on the floor, and I have morning wood. ...How much more embarrassing can it possibly get?

I close my eyes, takes deep breath and hold it in till I become lightheaded. Calmed down, if only slightly, I open my eyes again and analyze my situation properly.

To my right lies Kon. My head is in front of Kon's muscled stomach, he's hugging himself around me; one arm under my neck, the other over my collarbone . It actually a pleasant feeling, if I see past the neck ache. It's warming and well just pleasant, really.

Looking down, Bart is asleep between my legs, his head resting on my right tight, a hand on my stomach and his nose is inches from Kon's knee. He is twisting all the time...Between my legs... My face gets hot again. Damn my hormonal teenage mind and body.

Okay, I need a change of focus. Still looking at Bart's face, I follow it to Kon's knee. Knee. That reminds me of the jab which woke me, however weird that may sound. It must have been Bart, possibly because Kon moved and hit his leg against the brunette. His hand is placed right for it anyway.

Still flushed, but a bit calmer, I survey the surrounding area around us. There is feathers all around, scattered pillows and covers and candy wrappers. The TV is flashing blue(So that's the light which assaulted me). Right, movie night. The three of us alone at Mount Justice, a horror movie night, a pillow fight to lessen the fright, Bart on sugar, Kon barely reacting to being hit, Bart and I teaming up, sounds of ripping lining and feathers everywhere. And then we became tired, we settled in for sleep on the ruined covers and huddled together for warmth. Friendly and innocently cuddling. Right. It was a fun night, just the three of us. It had been long since we had done normal stuff together. It's nice. Simply spending time with your friends, no rules, no orders, no nothing. Just enjoying each others' company.

I move my hand down and glides my fingers gently through Bart's hair. Soft. Bart rewards me with a sort of happy sigh. I hum and turns to look at Kon, only to yelp out loud and nearly jump out of my skin. Kon is looking at me. My hand stills in Bart's hair and Kon arches a brow at me. I flush. Ohh man...

''Why ya awake?'' Kon ask me, his voice hoarse from sleep.

''Woke up...'' My own voice deep from sleep. I'm still slightly embarrassed at being caught petting Bart. But luckily Kon just scared my morning wood away. Kon looks down to Bart and my hand.

''You?''

Kon hums in question.

''What woke you, Kon?''

''You.''

I don't respond and Kon removes his hand from my collarbone and reaches down to pet Bart, as I did. Our hands touch briefly before I remove mine.

''Hmm, soft.''

I simply grunt in answer.

''What time is it?'' Kon is still petting Bart. It's kind of weird, I guess. Kon is so at easy.

Craning my neck, I look towards my phone. I reach out with my hand and grabs it. 5 am. Ugh. I turn to look at Kon again.

''Too early to get up at weekend.''

''Let's get settled again then,'' Kon answer, '' But more comfortable, my arm kind of stings. Your head's heavy.''

''Must be all that brain.'' Replies a cheeky voice before I can. ''But, yeah, let's change position, I feel left out.''

And Bart's awake too. Kon gives his hair a quick tug.

''Then get up here, imp.''

We muffle around a bit before we find ourselves comfortable settled. This time Bart lies in the middle; Kon on his left side and I on the right. Bart snuggles closer to me and Kon spoons up against Bart. I huff gently and lay my arm over Bart, before I close my eyes to sleep yet again.

Bart strokes my side in a barely there touch, and I repay him with a jab to his stomach. Payback, however petty it is. He laughs softly, but sleep is clear in his voice.

I feel sleep overcome me and mildly register Kon move around again, cuddling us all closer together. The pleasant warmth takes over me and I'm asleep with my friends beside me.

* * *

><p>Please don't mind the most likely typos.<br>And as always, reviews makes my day Be it contructive critism or just praise. :D


	2. Princesses

So, I've decided to try make this to a serie of Little oneshots. I'll probably not opdate often (I've got some big school stuff coming up and a school trip.) But I'll try.  
>Reposted it, because of an error with missing text. ;o But here you go! :)<p>

* * *

><p>Kon runs his fingers through Bart's auburn hair again to collect the stray pieces that escaped the first glide of his fingers. He makes first one small pigtail then another. All silent and really concentrated on his task. I return to them with a Hello Kitty hairclip and carefully clips it in the auburn hair.<p>

All the while Bart complains about Kon cheating. But otherwise he takes his punishment fairly well.

''You brought this upon yourself, you know?'' I say tugging a stray lock from Bart's face to fastened it with yet another clip.

''No, I didn't! Well, okay yes. But Tim, it's not fair! The brunette complains. ''You don't think it's fair - do you?''

Big green eyes turn to look at me. When I don't answer immediately a pout quickly follows. A perfect kicked puppy look.

''It's hardly Kon's fault you tripped.''

Kon sits back and smirks, seemingly satisfied.

''I won the race. I won the bet - live with it.'' He says pleased with himself. ''Tim, go fetch him a dress will you?''

Bart gawks then I stand to do so.

''But Kon.'' He whines just as I enter the hall and make my way to Cassie's room. It's just for a little while, she won't even know it's been missing. Chuckling I find a simple blue dress. I almost feels sorry for Bart.

Upon my return, Kon has moved to straddle Bart. His leg on either side of Bart's hips and a hand holding the smaller boy's in place. Bart is shaking his head side to side.

Stepping into the room and towards them, Kon greets me with a smile as he sees the blue dress. He nods his accept.

''Help me out here?''

And now I see why the brunette is moving his head around. He's trying to avoid the lipstick in Kon's free hand. I carefully place Cassie's dress on the bed before I maneuver my way over to my friends and kneels down beside Bart's head. He looks up at me, just now realizing I've entered the room again. Quick, but gently, I place my hands on his cheeks, while he's distracted, and holds his head in place, so Kon can proceed with the lipstick. Kon smiles in triumph while Bart sends me a betrayed look.

Kon let the pink lipstick trace across Bart's lip, careful not to get it anywhere else. Like a little child colouring in a colouring book. Keeping the colour inside the lines.

Bart licks his lips, the feeling of lipstick foreign on his lips. It earns him a jab from Kon, who applies the lipstick again.

I roll my thumbs, a small caress, before I let my grip fall away. Kon rises along with me and pulls Bart up.

''Now the dress.''

''At least it's not pink or like, you know, a girly colour.'' Bart huffs. But surprisingly he allows his t-shirt off without a fuss and lets me help him into the dress. So not to ruin his hair.

And there he stands in the blue dress, hair fixed and pink lips. He looks like a girl, a short haired girl with funny pigtails, but a girl none the less.

''Give us a twirl.'' Kon laughs.

He does. Then he skips over to Kon and hooks his arm around his neck and blink his eyes up at him. Girly. Really, really girly. Kon hesitate, unsure and Bart over rumple him with a kiss to the cheek before he runs at me. I see the pink press from the kiss and hear the shocked gasp of Kon, before I find arms around my own neck. A quick, soft kiss is placed upon my own cheek, and I wonder if I got a pink set of lips on my cheek too.

Bart is laughing loudly now. Trust him to turn the table on us. Even though he should be the embarrassed one.

''Purse your lips.'' I ask gently, for my own pleasure.

He gives me a look, as do Kon, but do as I ask. And I stare. So pink. I'm fairly sure Kon does so too, because he has come to stand beside us.

''Aww, aren't that a cute!''

Girly giggles and loud laughter assault my ears. No way, there's just no way, the team is back already. Not without us - me knowing.

I scan the faces of my two best friends, both flushed red, before we together turn to face the source of the voices. And yup, they're back. The team that is.

Cassie is smiling so big, I almost fear that her face might crack. Had it been any other time I might have commented on it, but not as of now. Not when Bart's dressed as a girl, his arms around my neck and Kon standing extremely close.

Garfield starts to laugh and he's laughing so hard his crying. Kon quickly steps away and Bart pulls down his arms. And I? I can feel my face so flushed it's probably going to be a permanent flush.

''Is that my dress?''

Oh-uh. Bart seems to think so too, because he scrambles out of the room, past Cassie and Garfield. Running down the hall. Cassie hot on his heels, demanding her dress. Through she's still laughing, so Bart might just live.

It's all Bart's fault anyway. After all, it was his idea to have the race. And the bet. But it could be worse. It could have been Batman catching us like this. I shudder by the mental image in mind.

Garfield has calmed his laughter and gives Kon and I a wicked grin. We both have problems keeping eye contact.

''Soo... You're playing princesses while we're gone?'' He grins.'' Do you do that every time you're alone at Mount Justice?''

''Of course not!'' Kon answer. ''Bart lost a bet. That's all.''

I feel myself nod frantically. Garfield's grin just widens.

''Noted. Not believed, but noted.''

I sigh. Why me?

* * *

><p>Feel free to tell me what you think. :)<br>Also any suggetions for possible oneshots are welcome - I would love to give it a try. ;3


	3. Bathtub

First! I'm sorry it took me so long to write another chapter, but things has been a little hectic and sad lately.  
>Also this story is based over a drawing done by Kaci (Kaciart on Tumbler.) Check her out; she makes the most amazing drawing of DC, Marvel and Hobbit characters. :D<p>

* * *

><p>There is nothing as great as a hot bath after a mission. Especially in a bathtub. I can feel my arching muscles slowly relaxing in the warm water. Sighing, I lay my head back against the edge of the bathtub and close my eyes. Simple enjoying the warmth surrounding me.<p>

It has been long since I have been back at Mount Justice. The undercover mission together with Batman in Gotham had taken a while. It had been almost three weeks before we had the information we needed to put an end to a big drug industry and its dealers.

Quick footsteps sound down the hallway of Mount Justice. They stop just outside the door and silence ensues for a while, then five soft knocks on the door rings out in the stillness. I open my eyes and tilt my head towards the door, but don't answer. The silence stretches on for a while before five new knocks are made against the door.

''Tim?'' Bart gently calls out.

My eyes close as I exhale. Its late, I'm tired and don't know if I'm up for Bart and his never ending energy.

''Tim?'' The call is more hesitant this time. ''Are you okay?''

Bart sounds worried and always ever mean well, which must be what prompts me to answer him.

''Yes Bart,'' My head tilts to face the door again for when Bart most likely will vibrates through it, ''I'm fine.''

And true to my thought Bart vibrates through the door a second later. I don't know why I expected him to do it, but I did. He's Bart after all.

Bart is all smiles and I cannot help but to smile back. Its infectious, his smile that is. Said smile turn sheepish and he looks away. I start to wonder why until I remember my current state of nudity and my location in the bathtub. Warmth sneaks up onto my cheeks, colouring them a neat pink. Never have I been so glad for soapy bubbles.

''Can I join you?'' Bart suddenly blurts out, startling me out of my thoughts.

''Erhm, come again?'' I just might have heard that wrong, but Bart is looking at me with a, well a typical Bart look - All young and innocent. I sometimes forget how young Bart really is. His thoughts don't run in the same direction as my own. It relaxes me a little to remember just that.

''Can I, uh, join you. In the tub...?'' His question is more hesitant this time, as if he is fearing he did something wrong.

An embarrassed blush dons Bart's cheeks and a nervous smile makes its way upon his lips. And I realize I have been staring at Bart for a long time, well a long time for Bart anyway, when he shifts his weight from one foot to another. Quickly I make up my mind.

''Yes,'' As I answer, I slowly slides my legs closer to myself to make room for Bart, ''If you want to.''

And just like that Bart's embarrassment disappear and he quickly undress and slides into the bathtub with me. He smiles at me sweetly and I quirk my lips in a imitation of a smile through my awkwardness.

''I've missed you,'' Bart starts , his focus on his fingers which play with the soapy bubbles. He looks at the captured bubbles between his fingers and up to my face, '' We all have, you know? Especially Kon! He complained when you were away - A lot. But he won't admit it. Me too! I missed you too, you know. So much! Like Kon. And Cassie. But I missed you the most. I'm sure! Did I already say that? I think I did.''

Bart is beaming now, blabbing away. Its heartwarming, really, and I can't stop smiling at him as he talks. It's never awkward with Bart for long.

''Thanks,'' My tensing muscles relax and first now do I realize I had tensed up when Bart joined me. It's less awkward now, when we talk, well when Bart's blabbing. It's still a little weird but mostly nice. ''It's good to be back.''

We sit in relative silence facing each other; Bart talking while playing with the bubbles and a rubber duck and I with my head resting against the tub's edge observing him. Suddenly Bart turns his back to me. Warm water splashes against the sides of the tub and myself as he does so. I quirk a brow at him then he looks over his shoulder.

''Help me wash my hair?'' He giggles out.

Nodding my head I grab the shampoo at the tub's corner. I pause before opening it and reaches for a bath-cap-band.* I maneuver the band over Bart's head and into place; It should keep the soap and water from his eyes. Grapping a hold of the shampoo again I open it and squeeze a big amount out into my hand. Bart has a lot of hair after all.

Bart keeps talking, as I massage the shampoo into his hair. Humming now and then.

''Did you know Garfield sometimes sleep his cat form? It's really cute, and he lets me pet him! Aren't that cool?'' I feel him nod to himself confirming his own opinion of Cat-Garfield. ''Yup, Gar's cool.''

A harsh bang rings out when the door is forced open and hits against the wall. Both Bart and I jump in shock. In the opening is Kon, arms crossed and a frown donning his face.

''Oh, hey Kon.''

How typical Bart. Kon seems to think so too, because he pauses at the familiarity of the greeting.

''Hey Bart,'' He drops his arms and looks at us. My hands still in Bart's unruly auburn hair and Bart is grinning.

''Tim.'' He says as greeting, remembering I'm there too.

''Hello Kon.'' A nod to knowledge him along with a smile and I continue washing Bart's hair. Now with a newly found flush to my cheeks.

Kon stares at us for a while and Bart babbles breaking the otherwise silent bathroom. Then Kon closes the door and starts taking of his clothes, dropping it on the floor. My flush darkens as I can't help but watch. Still it's not as awkward as it could - should be for friends to be naked together.

With pink cheeks, I stare at him skeptically, an eyebrow rising, soon followed by the other as he smirks at me. And just like that Kon slides into the tub with us. He makes his place in front of Bart, who proudly holds up the rubber duck, showing Kon the lightning bolt upon it.

My friends are officially weird. No doubt about that.

Kon makes a circle with his fingers, dives them into the water and up again. A soapy shield shines between them and he blows out a bubble. Bart is instantly amazed and moves to do the same. His rubber duck forgotten for the moment.

''You could've told us you would be gone for so long.''

The water is slowly cooling now and spills over the edges with our movements. Not meant to have more than one placed in it. Sighing, I lightly tugs at Bart's hair, angling his head back.

''I know and I'm sorry Kon,'' Kon makes eye contact and we simple stare at each other, before I break it to focus back on my hands in Bart's hair. ''Stay still for a moment Bart. I'm going to rinse out the shampoo.''

''Don't be mad Kon! Tim is back now and he's okay.''

Silence comes over us. Kon just got scolded by Bart - the baby of the team. That is just adorable. So much that a surprised snort leaves my lips at Kon's facial expression. Kon stares at Bart as if he has grown another head. And suddenly, without warning, splashes us both with water.

''What the - Kon!''

Kon is laughing so loud I dearly hope the other Titans won't wake. I splash him right back in revenge. It, of course, only result in a water fight between the three of us. The water splashing everywhere and curses and laughter rings out in the bathroom.

After a seemingly endless water fight, we find ourselves simple sitting and enjoying each other's company. Kon sits up against the tub's edge, his hands folded over Bart's chest, who is pressed up against him and playing with the rubber duck. And I find myself between Bart's knees, leaning over him to tug Kon's wet hair up into little spikes.

''I so won this fight.''

''Sure you did Kon.''

Someone clearing their throat gain all of our attention. In the room stands a red faced Garfield Logan. I haven't sensed him, haven't even heard him opening the door and entering.

''I thought the princess dress-up you did weeks ago was weird, but guys, this - this top that by far.'' He smirks at us, or he tries at least. It comes off as an uncomfortable smile. ''But uh yeah, I only came to - to ask you to, erhm, tune down the noise?''

Then he turns, walks out the door and closes it on his way out. We sit still and stare at the door, then at each other and burst out laughing again.

It really is good to be back.

* * *

><p>*I have no idea what that is really called. I can't even find a word for it in my own language. ^^;<p>

Also, I hope you enjoeyd the story. And as always reviews of any kind is always welcome.  
>Until next time!<p> 


End file.
